


The Rose

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baekhyun - Freeform, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Kai - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, OT12 - Freeform, Romance, Sehun - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Suho - Freeform, Tao - Freeform, Vampire AU, Vampire SMut - Freeform, Vampire Sex, Xiumin - Freeform, vampire, xiumin/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: You inherit your grandmother's mansion and all that's in it. Who knew you'd find love under such sad circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is later on in the story and I will add a M in the chapter title. Thank you.

You weren’t rich by any means. Just better off as your father said. The rich one was his mother, your grandmother. She used to live in a huge mansion, but now that she passed away, it was yours.

 

That’s where your new driver was taking you on this fall day, and it was a gloomy one at that. The wind knocked down all the pretty shades of leaves and have left only the brown ones. You remember visiting in the fall and seeing the glorious colors the trees held. Though why should it be cheery? This was terrible circumstances to be coming back.

 

You never knew your grandmother was sick. No letter or call from her or your grandfather. Well grandfather in the sense he loved your grandmother and took good care of her. Your real grandfather ran out on your grandmother once she got pregnant. Knowing that, you were glad you never met him, but have known the man who truly love her.

 

The car came to a rolling stop in front of the main doors. At first glance it looked the same as it always has, but something was just missing. You couldn't put a finger on it, but something just was. The driver opened your door, offering a hand out of the car. This is something you’ll have to get used to. He then went to the trunk to get your bags as you made your way inside.

 

It was dark in the entrance, barely any light besides a few candles and the fireplace in the living room. Was Grandfather not at home? A frown appeared on your face. You’d wish to see his face or any of the familiar faces you knew. Others lived the house besides your grandfather. They were his friends in many ways. They didn’t have a safe place of their own and your grandparents offered the mansion as shelter since there were many rooms unused. It was quiet considering how many lived here. Was it eleven now? You lost count.

 

You made your way over to one of the lamps in the living room adjacent to the entrance. It wasn't hard to find in the semi-darkness since you've been here so manyy times in your life. The light flooded the space once you pulled the chain. It took a second for your eyes to register the new light. Then you noticed a figure in the room. You have never seen this man before. Something about him was off putting. Maybe it was the look in his eyes as if he could see through you. Nothing made sense about him.

 

“Are you that rude to just break into someone’s home? Or are you just stupid to think you wouldn’t get caught?”

 

His words cut like a knife or sucked the air from your body. You breaking in? This is your house according to the law now. What is he talking about? Who is this guy? When did he get inches away from you?

 

“What’s sick is you even looked like her... No matter, you deserved to be punished for trespassing here.”

 

His eyes glowed red for a second then flash it was gone. Was he? You couldn’t move away from him no matter how hard you’d try. A smirk played on his face as your stomach flipped. The man closed any space between you, his head above your shoulder. His breath sent chills down your spine as he lingered there. You knew what was happening once you felt his tongue glide across your skin. You felt them nick your skin. Those sharp teeth.

 

_‘Vampire’_

 

The man bit into you with a soft pop sound, letting your blood flow into his mouth. You felt the sticky warm liquid flow down, some missing him and getting into your shirt. You didn’t feel any pain if you believe it. All you felt was how lightheaded you were getting from the loss, and heard in drinking your blood. Your vision was getting blurry when you felt something grab you though you didn’t get to see whom before you passed out.

 

————————————————-

 

“Papa! Can I see your teef?”

 

The man looked away from his newspaper to look at your small figure.

 

“My dear, they are just like your teeth.”

 

You shook your little head violently. You opened your mouth and pointed to your canines.

 

“No dees ones!! Dees teefs!!”

 

The older man chuckled then opened his mouth. His fangs more noticeable now. You clapped your hands once he showed you.

 

“You know my dear, no vampire in this house will ever harm you right?”

 

You nodded quickly in reply.

 

“All dem nice like you papa?”

 

His eyes soften as he gave you full attention. He nodded and answered.

 

“In this house, they are all nice like Papa”

 

————————————————

 

You took a sharp breath in before you opened your eyes. You didn’t want to wake up, you felt like a bus hit you for one and you were just exhausted like you ran two marathons. The room was softly lit through candles. From what you could make out, you could tell this was your old room. You also saw you grandfather sitting in one of the chairs next to the man before. The man looks distraught with his face in his hands while being hunched over. It looked like your grandfather was trying to console him. Though once he noticed you were awake he moved to you.

 

“Ah my dear! You are awake. Can I get you something to eat maybe?”

 

Food. That sounded good right now. You smiled at your grandfather and nodded softly. You gasped a little since the movement stung. You moved your left hand up to your neck feeling the bandage instantly.

 

“I’m sorry princess. That was out of line. The man you met was Minseok... He was turned recently... He’s still working on things so don’t be too hard on him. I oh what would you like to eat?”

 

“Grandpa Junmyeon... Is he going to be okay?”

 

He let out a sigh nodding.

 

“He’ll come around. Don’t worry my dear. You need some food then more rest. Would you like your favorite?”

 

You smiled brightly. You haven’t had it in forever!! Especially since you never got the secret recipe out of him. Junmyeon left quickly, leaving you and Minseok alone. You looked at him, he didn’t move still face in his hands. You sighed not knowing what to do for him, but instead listened to your grandfather and rest while he made food.Before you could lay your head down, another man entered your room. Out of all the men, he was your best friend,Tao. Tao never cared that you were too young or small for things. He taught you to defend yourself, to never give up, and to be true to yourself. Sure the defense he taught worked mostly on mortals, but never then less he taught you.

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Never sugarcoated anything. Now you remember that well. Tao sat next to you and looked you over. You were the same girl yet older. Much older where he was still frozen in time. The last time you met were just starting highschool. After that you didn’t come visit or he was away. His eyes landed at the bandage. They lingered there then shot up to yours. Tao eyes were vicious. Never have you seen him like this.

 

“Hey asshole! You should show some respect or at least say sorry.”

 

The man named Minseok looked up from his hands to glare at the both of you on the bed. A few moments later he disappeared. You felt bad for him, being yelled at after seeing him so upset. Junmyeon walked in with a tray of food. The smell made your stomach growl and your mouth water. Tao moved for Junmyeon so that he can place the tray onto your lap. It was a feast!!!! You couldn’t help yourself and dug right into the food. Tao watched you devour your food before giving Junmyeon a look.

 

“How long has she been out?”

 

Junmyeon shook his head.

 

“Around two days now. We were lucky Lay was here.”

 

Tao scoffed and looked back at you drinking some tea.

 

“If only you’d let me go back in time...”

 

Junmyeon coughed gaining Tao’s attention again. He shook his head then a moment later Tao left the room. You looked at your grandfather as he was still was looking at the door.

 

“Papa. Thank you for the food.”

 

He turned to you with his usual smile. He picked the tray with empty dishes. You made yourself comfy in bed, the food and tea made your body warm and full which was nap inducing.

 

“Even though Lay healed you, please take it easy the next few days.”

 

You nodded as you pulled the covers higher over your shoulder. Junmyeon looked back at you for a moment then left you alone. The fire crackled as it played on the logs. The embers danced in your eyes as you watched them. You sighed rolling onto your other side. You couldn’t shake off what Tao said.

 

He of all people suggested to go back in time. Doesn’t he realize how risky that is?! Stopping time isn’t bad but going back? That’s out of the question. Something else could happen and much worse! You huffed before trying to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing smells as sweet as a rose.

Finally you were allowed to leave your bed. It has been around five days now since you have gotten here and you were grounded to your room. At least all the guys have kept you preoccupied with their visit with you in your room. Luhan’s visit was probably the most fun. Being able to float around was one of your favorite past times. Also it was something different than just laying around. Doing flips in midair kept your mind off the drama of the other day.

Today, you wanted to go out for a walk in the gardens. It’ll be good to walk more than just a few steps and the fresh air would be good for you. You couldn’t wait since the mansion was a little stuffy. First off you must get dressed though. Thankfully Chen and Lay helped you unpack when they visited you otherwise you’d have to search through boxes for days for clothes and items. You settled on a simple red sweater with a black skirt. You haven’t been outside but thought if it got chilly the sweater would do fine. Once you got out into the gardens you were fine. The sun was shining and the small breeze kept you at the perfect temperature. After a bit you took a break on one of the benches in the rose garden. You were a little out of breath once you reached it. Maybe you should have taken it easy again today. Maybe Lay’s healing wasn’t as good as grandfather thought? A slight chill ran down your spine. You suddenly felt like someone was watching you. It wasn’t Kyungsoo or the gardener, they were working in the lily garden today. Who was with you?

 

“It’s going to rain soon... I think you should head inside”

 

You turned your head to the left to see Minseok standing on the cobblestone path. He was wearing a tracksuit in all black. Was he going for a walk too? Whatever the answer was, he still was still there. Though what was he talking about? The sky was clear with maybe one cloud in its midst.

 

“Were you a meteorologist? If you were, I don’t think you were a very good one... it’s a perfect day out!”

 

That clearly angered him as it took Minseok a moment before he spoke out again.

 

“Have it your way then!”

 

There was silence besides a few birds chirping for a while. Neither of you moved from your spots. You could feel his eyes all over you, especially your neck where he can see what he’s done. The puncture wounds visible without the bandage now and have started to heal. Minseok must have lost the battle in his head with how drawn out his sigh was.

 

“ I- I’m sorry... “

 

Your eyes shifted to his shoes and your lips created a flat line. He’s apologizing? Was it from Tao yelling at him? You sighed accepting it.

 

“It’s okay... you didn’t know. It’s always a risk... being here.”

 

Silence again though his eyes shifted away from your neck now. Minseok began to speak, but you cut him off.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking....”

 

You spoke while looking up to his face. It was partly shocked you cut him off then softened at the end of the question.

 

“What power do you have?”

 

No one told you his power, not that you asked the others. Though you’d thought maybe they’d complain or speak about it. They used to complain about Chanyeol’s fire all the time. He would accidentally set things on fire when he was mad which happened too often before he could control it. Minseok moved closer to you before squatting to your level. He raised his hand palm up in front of you. Water collected in his palm slowly.

 

“Oh you are like Grandpa!!”

 

Minseok chuckled as at water took shape then froze solid. The ice glistened in the sunlight. He handed you the ice rose proudly.

 

“For you. She used to love roses.”

 

You took the Rose in your hand. It was so cold to the touch, but it didn’t melt. He was right, your grandmother loved roses. This garden was an anniversary present for her a few years before she passed away. A tear fell down your cheek. Who is this man?

 

“How do-“

 

The thunder roared over your voice. You frowned, not only was he right but you had a feeling you won’t be able to know more about him for a while. Minseok on the other hand stood up , looking towards the dark clouds moving near. He let out a curse before looking down at you again. You’d definitely get caught in the storm if he let you walk back. Minseok extended his hand to help you up from the bench.

 

“Have you ever experienced the speed of a vampire?”

 

You shook your head in reply while looking at the clouds he saw. They were so dark grey that the could have been mistaken as black. Minseok pulled you close to him before wrapping his arms around your body.

 

“Well hang on tight!”

 

You grabbed hold of him just in time before he started to moved. It was mere seconds you were back into the mansion’s living room. You were uneasy in his arms and felt sick. Your stomach was not having it, instantly flipping on you. You couldn’t hold it down either, puking all over Minseok’s jacket. He was about to blow up, but he saw your tears.

 

“I’m so sorry Minseok... I’m sorry. Please I’ll clean it up!”

 

That’s when Junmyeon walked into the room with his newspaper. He looked at what happened then placed the newspaper on the coffee table.

 

“My dear don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it. Nothing a good washing can’t fix... meanwhile you should sit down and get your balance. Maybe a shower will make you feel better too.”

 

You stumbled out of Minseok’s arms to a chair. You tried to sit still as the feeling of puking came again. The smell alone of your vomit was pushing you over the edge. Minseok took off the jacket carefully, trying not to make more of a mess and handed it over to Junmyeon. He was left in a tank top though he didn’t care. Kris and Jongin walked in just in time for your escape. You just want to be alone after embarrassing yourself and you crave a shower like no other.

 

“Jongin can you help me to my room?”

 

You felt like such a child, but you were sure you couldn’t walk that well yet. Lucky he was too kind to ask. He wrapped an arm around you as you both made way up the stairs towards you room. Kris looked from Minseok to Junmyeon then to the cloth in his hands. The tension from when he walked in to now gave him enough information before he dropped into the couch.

 

“Yo chill. I mean it’s gross in all... She’s just got a phobia for throwing up, and she probably didn’t aim to puke on it.”

 

Minseok caught the sight of both of you before Kai’s shadow disappeared around the corner. The room was silent until Kai appeared sitting on the chair you sat before. His face in confusion as he raised the ice rose that he sat on.

 

“What?”

 

Minseok grabbed the rose from Kai’s hand and stomped towards your room. They shared a look then went on with their business.

 

You were walking out of the bathroom while drying your hair. You started to feel better until you saw Minseok sitting on your bed. The guilt hit you like a bus. Once he looked up at you, you froze. What did he want?

 

“You left this downstairs...”

 

He showed you the rose before setting it on your nightstand. You looked at the ice flower then back to his face. You bit your lip before speaking.

 

“Thank you... um Minseok, I really am sorry. Maybe I should listen to you Mr. meteorologist.”

 

That got him to crack a smile. Minseok stood up and walked to the door. Once at the door he paused to say goodnight before leaving you alone. Once he was gone, you got in your bed quickly just ready to sleep. Before you closed your eyes, you looked at the nightstand. More importantly at _his_ rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than friends?

Your phone's alarm screamed in your ears. You were not ready for this day, that being the day you went back to work at the hospital. You were too used to being able to sleep in theses days, but you were up getting ready for your day shift and it wasn't going smoothly. You had your hair pulled back, scrubs on, and was digging in the fridge for your lunch to pack. You honestly didn’t know what you wanted to eat so you packed a healthy salad and some carrots. You were about to run out the door before Junmyeon stopped you. He was standing at the bottom step of the staircase in pajamas.

 

“Have a good day my dear. Wait did you eat your breakfast??”

 

You smiled and waved back before running towards your car. Knowing good and well that you couldn’t put run him but you didn’t have time for breakfast. It took too much time to decide what to eat, make it then eat it. You just had enough time to drive to the hospital as it was. As you started the car, the passenger door opened. Junmyeon places a little brown bag on the passenger seat. You look at it then back at him.

 

“Don’t forget to eat your breakfast. Go save some lives honey.”

 

You were a little frustrated, but your grandfather means well. He was only looking out for your health like a true family member would. Whatever it was smelt good though. You told him you loved him before he went back in and you left for your day shift.

 

————————————————

 

“God damn it Minseok! Can you stop it? What are you looking for anyways?”

 

Minseok didn’t answer Tao. He quick looked at the door again then straightened up in his seat. Minseok couldn’t stop fidgeting in his chair. The most powerful thing that could overpower his own mind was the need for blood. Specifically human blood. It was hard to break from it after tasting it again, and having its said human near, who’s blood you had, took some edge off of needing every last drop. Minseok had some restraint then but now you disappeared, and he’s acting like an addict going cold turkey.

 

You walked into the door after your eight hour shift, and the floor was pure white and the room was freezing. The short sleeve scrub top did not help much with keeping you warm. You rubbed your arms homing the friction would help until you got to a fireplace or your room.

 

“Why is there snow in the house?”

 

You mumbled as you made your way to the living room where you notice Tao and Minseok sat. Both men were looking at you which different expressions. Tao for one was smirking looking from Minseok to yourself.

 

“He’s been making it snow for hours, and now I see its because his blood sack left.”

 

You gave Tao a look that read ‘knock it off’ or ‘too tired to put up with this right now.’

 

“She isn’t a sack of blood. She is a human.”

 

Tao’s eyebrows rose as he crossed his arms. You smiled at Minseok though he was looking at Tao. He stood up to Tao, and you were greatly impressed. You really needed a shower so you head for the stairs. You got about halfway before yelling down to them.

 

“You might want to clean the snow up before it ruins the rugs!”

 

————————————————

 

Your room was invitingly warm. You hurried and closed the door so the coolness of the hall wouldn’t creep in. You walked over to your closet to pick out a pair of clean clothes to wear for the rest of the day. The thought of a short nap sounded excellent in your mind so you switch to finding a pair of pajamas before going into the shower. The shower made you feel like a new woman. Any and all of what happened at work was cleaned away. No more sweat or other person’s body fluids on you, just clean and shiny. Now what’s left to do was make up with your bed for parting from it this morning. Surely it didn’t take much before you drifted off to sleep.

 

“So you are a nurse?”

 

His voice was soft as it hit your ears. If you didn’t feel the weight shift in you bed, you would have thought it was just your imagination. You opened your eyes seeing his figure.

 

“Yes I am”

 

You didn’t think you’d get much sleep with Minseok here so you sat up in your bed. You left out a soft yawn and stretch before finally looking into his eyes. They look apologetic to you.

 

“Were you sleeping?”

 

You sighed shaking your head. He was lucky. If you were sleeping and he woke you up, being a vampire would not stop you in murdering him. You shifted to the edge of your bed before getting up.

 

“I’ll leave... you can sleep.”

 

“It’s okay Minseok. I suppose I can go do a few things instead... I could use help if you want to help.”

 

You made way to your closet to grab some clothes. You almost hit yourself for not doing it in the first place, but who knew Minseok was going to make a visit. You found a sweater and jeans. Minseok was still in the room when you brought the clothes back.

 

“Um... Can you get a knife from the kitchen, please? Oh and a bucket with a little water in it! I’ll meet you downstairs once I've changed.”

 

Minseok nodded before he left on the mission you gave him. You smiled a little thinking that maybe this means you both could be friends now. You hurried to change so you could meet him without making him wait long. Once downstairs, he handed you the knife and bucket which you thanked him before you lead him to the gardens. Thank god you found that sweater, it was a chilly evening. The both of you made way to the gardens. You picked some lilies and daisies from their respective gardens before making way to the rose garden. Minseok quietly carried said picked flowers in the bucket for you as it grew heavy. You were squatting in front of some white roses, about to pick them, when Minseok spoke.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

You looked at him who was squatting next to you then turned back to the flower you where picking.

 

“A patient at the hospital. Her family is gone and she doesn’t receive many visits... I thought maybe some flowers will cheer her up.”

 

He was silent in his thoughts as you continued cutting flowers and placing them into the bucket placed next to you now. You must have turned on auto pilot, forgetting about the thorns when cutting the roses. One of the thorns cut your finger, sending a small jolt to your brain. As your body “jumped”, you dropped the flower. Blood appeared at the site of the skin tear. You instinctively put your finger in your mouth licking the blood away and applying so pressure with your tongue. Minseok pulled you into him. Your heart raced as he took hold of your wrist pulling your hand away from your mouth. In doing so, blood smeared along your bottom lip.

 

You watched him carefully as his other hand rested on your cheek. He moved in closer though you dare not move. Minseok captures your bottom lip with his. His soft lips moved delicately against yours. They felt perfect, just like soft rose petals against your skin. He selfishly broke away when your mind told you that you needed more of him. Minseok lingered there for a few moments before pulling away from you. He picked up the dropped rose and placed it in the bucket with the others. Minseok extended a hand to you, helping you stand up from your position. Once you stood up, he picked the bucket of flowers up before walking inside hand in hand with you.

 

_‘Just friends?’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan has been set

It’s been a few weeks being back to work at the hospital and everything seemed to go back to normal. Well mostly normal since you were picking up more shifts or staying later due to a coworker going on maternity leave. The hospital hasn’t hired a temporary replacement yet so all the employees took turns to keep the shortage minimal. Minseok has been an angel. He’s helped you greatly by making you breakfast, coffee or packed lunch for you. Some days you were so exhausted after work that you passed out on the couch next to him. One time you woke up when he placed you into your bed. He caught you when he leaned in pulling the covers to your shoulder.

“Have you been faking this whole time to make me carry you?”

 

You smiled up at him. You haven’t, but his expression just easily makes you smile. Minseok looked so handsome and cute. Can someone be so handsome yet cute? He shook his head and started to leave you side, but you took a hold of his hand stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Can you stay with me?”

 

He turned around and was about to head for a chair until you patted next to you on the bed. Minseok smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed. He quickly relaxed in the bed next to you, laying on his back. You turned to your side to watch him. Since that kiss in the garden you grew fond of of him, and his kindness just made you fall faster.

 

“Let’s get some rest now.”

 

Vampires don’t need rest or sleep but he acted the part with his eyes closed. You swore if you didn’t know Minseok was a vampire, you’d think he was completely human resting next to you. Minseok open one eye catching you again still awake. You blushed closing your eyes and got comfortable. Before you fell asleep you swore you felt him kiss your forehead.

 

————————————————

 

The day started out a mess. The first bad snow fall of the year hit over night giving the town about a foot of snow. You weren’t impressed at all, and honestly not looking forward to the drive. Junmyeon asked you to call in, that it wasn’t worth the drive, but you went into work. Once you go to the hospital you realized it was a mistake. A handful of your coworkers did call in leaving staffing just at legal level. You sigh knowing it’ll be a long shift, but at least tomorrow you were off. You were bumped around the hospital. From the clinic to normal rooms, the surgical floor and emergency floor. When your shift was getting close to the end, you manager told you that you had to stay from lack of staffing. It was your turn to be mandated but why today? You get an extra break but it was a hard shift. You finally got home around twelve thirty am. The living room went quiet as soon as you walked in. You swallowed harshly, having the urge to run toy our room.

 

“I-I’m home”

 

Eleven pairs of eyes were on you as well as eleven different expressions. You couldn’t handle the tension, you had to get out of there so you booked it for the stairs. When you got there though, your path was blocked. Minseok was sitting on them. Your eyes locked for a moment before you had to looked away. His body language was calm, but his eyes were deadly. Minseok stood before taking a few steps down closer to you.

 

“Why didn’t you call?”

 

It really wasn’t a question, more of a statement. His tone was clear, but each word was dripping with rage.

 

“It got busy”

 

Minseok raised his eyebrows as he rolled his eyes.

 

“It was busy? Last time I checked you could call on your break. You get those by law.”

 

If it wasn’t from being tired then it surely him pissing you off that your voice grew harsh.

 

“So what I leave a dying patient on the table because I have to take a break?! Minseok there were at least three car accidents brought to us today! You can’t just leave, that’s neglect! Someone could die!”

 

Hearing your words, Minseok turned from you and punched the wall. Spikes of ice bursted in all directions from his fist. You jumped back away from him as much as you could. You were scared, Minseok has done stuff before when he’s upset but nothing like this.

 

“Minseok...”

 

His eyes were shut as he breathes in fast.

 

“... you’re scaring me”

 

Minseok then opened his eyes and turned to you. He walked down to your level. He was mere inches away from you before he spoke with a hurt tone.

 

“You scared me... what if- what if you didn’t make it home. What if you were in a ditch somewhere alone. I was so worried.”

 

You were in shock. Well that ice got a little too close besides what you believe he was trying to say. You were just a random human, maybe a human friend. Shouldn’t he have accepted that humans die everyday now? What is so special now? You knew you had a special bond with Minseok as of late, but could he?

 

“I can’t be without you anymore... I love you”

 

He wrapped you in his arms tightly. It was reassuring while your mind was trying to figure out what was what. You head was spinning at a million miles per hour. You thought you knew, and him confirming it was not what you expected would happen. You weren’t the prettiest girl, or was it that he hadn’t met a more beautiful vampire to adore that he choose you. Somehow he love you. He couldn’t be without you. His words ringing in your ears. It was quiet until you heard Beakhyun chimed in.

 

“Finally! Minseokie is turning into a man!”

 

————————————————

 

After everything calmed down, you agreed to call before leaving work. Junmyeon said that was the best compromise so that the house wouldn’t become a winter wonderland again. What remains to be heard was your reply to Minseok’s confession. Each time you’d want to talk alone there were distractions. His hands and lips were the main culprits. Minseok would get close to listen to you with his hand gently on top of yours. His thumb dangerously rubs the back of your hand. You could fight it normally until you see that smile. With you, he normally is grinning from ear to ear. Did he know that it makes you weak? That it makes your heart skip a beat? Each time ended up with no words spoken, but you were sure the message was delivered.

 

That devilish hand would move up your arm until it made its home cupping your cheek. In moments the space between you both was nonexistent, his lips capturing yours. Minseok’s lips were the sweetest drug you’ve ever tasted. He always started slow before his hunger took over. Minseok would bite your bottom lip, demand entrance into your mouth. His tongue always made its new home in your mouth. Just when his other hand might go under your shirt, and it would creep closer to the hooks of your bra.

 

“Hey can you he- Um never mind!!”

 

Once Minseok moved away you could see Chen’s fading figure. The audible groans from Minseok matches your inner thoughts. Minseok looked at your clock then to you before getting up.

 

“Minseok... “

 

“It’s okay, you need rest...”

 

You frowned at him. Could he just forget that Chen had even said anything at all? That was a negative as he left your room. How do you sleep now that you were pissed? You kicked yourself for not shutting the door or locking it. Right now you could have finally admire Minseok in his entirety. You could be high from his lips or have feasted on parts of his body you’ve yet to see. Though you should rest since that clearly won’t happen now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day with a double shift anyways. Yet you heart was still disappointed.

 

————————————————

 

The day started pretty uneventful in the clinic section of the hospital. Which is normal in the morning. Most patients around this time are many children who had colds or the flu. There was the random adult that overworked a muscle, but nothing serious. You get off your first break when you noticed the other nurses huddled together. You sigh seeing the gossiping women. You never were into much of their cattiness. This isn’t the place for that, really this is a place to heal.

 

“Ugh he so hot I wonder if he’s single”

 

“It’s not fair, I want this patient!! Maybe I can get his number?!”

 

You tried ignoring them as you signed into your laptop again on your treatment cart. Your next patient you see on your list must be whom they were talking about. He came in with chest pains you noted. You rolled your cart over to the exam room knocking on the door before entering it.

 

“Hello Sir, I will be your nurse today. In my charts it says you are experiencing some chest pains. When did you start experiencing these chest pains?”

 

You didn’t get a good look at you patient since your laptop was in the way then of course then you went to wash you hands and grab gloves to start the examination of the patient. As you turned around, putting on your gloves, you see the man sitting on the examination table smirking widely. Minseok was looking you over as you froze.

 

“It all started when you walked into our house... and now it hurts worse when those assholes walk in on us.”

 

You crossed your arms and sighed. Was he doing this as a joke? You were getting annoyed by the interruptions too but coming here wasn't a good idea. 

 

“Minseok this isn’t the place... I could get fired. I’m suppose to treat you and you’ll be discharged. Then I’ll take care of someone else who is hurt or sick.”

 

“Then treat me”

 

You walked over to him and began the examination with getting his vitals. You placed you pointer and middle finger along his outer wrist trying to find his radial pulse. A few moments later when you couldn’t find his pulse it dawned on you. He a vampire, they don’t have pulses or heart beats. You released his wrist before speaking.

 

“You know the whole vampire thing is going to get me in trouble too...”

 

Minseok raised and eyebrow in confusion. His plan was simple, get you alone and finally soothe the ache he had for you without interruptions.

 

“You have no vital signs to put in the charts...”

 

“You are a smart woman... I’m sure you can figure something out.”

 

“Minse-“

 

He leaned forward, kissing your lips. Your remaining words turned to soft moans as Minseok’s hands took liberty over your body. One hand was along your back pulling you close while the other on your ass groping it. You were melting in his hold. Minseok almost had you until your pager went off in your pocket which brought you back to life. You unwillingly broke away from Minseok to look at the semi outdated device.

 

“Even here wasn’t safe... A fire broke out at an apartment complex and the victims are now on their way here.”

 

Minseok didn’t want to give you up, holding you close. You could feel his hardness now pressing against your thigh. This wasn’t fair. Your duty as a nurse and a duty to your love was ripping you apart at the seams. The thought hit you, vampires!

 

“I’ve got a plan, but you have to promise to not get mad and leave me go do my job... You all normally leave to feed on Friday right? Well I’m off Friday too. We could be all alone if you didn't go... though you may want to go a day beforehand to feed. You think that work better?”

 

Minseok liked you idea, letting go of you. You kissed him again before going to your laptop to add his fake vitals. You rushed knowing you were weak to him, and the ambulances could start arriving at any time.

 

“Minseok, the doctor will probably come in and talk for a moment then hand you you discharge papers... please be safe going home.“

 

Minseok sighed knowing he lost again. Now his consequence was hiding his erection from the eyes of the doctor. His eyes were terribly sad as you were leaving, but you knew you couldn’t do much now. Once you made it in the hallway you had to take a few deep breaths to calm your heart down before running over to the emergency center.


	5. Chapter 5 (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the smut in it <3

It was Friday morning. Technically it was Friday morning. The clock says one am on Friday so it was Friday morning. Your nerves were getting the best of you. You haven’t slept at all so far tonight. Minseok didn’t make you too nervous. Sure it’ll be the first time being exposed in front of him, but lying to the others when they asked what you have planned to do while they are gone. Junmyeon would be the first to tell you were lying. At least he wouldn’t tease you until you told the truth. The others, Tao, Beakhyun, Chen... they would mercilessly tease you.   
  
You sighed turning to face your night stand. The ice rose still resting upon it. Minseok’s rose. It still hasn’t melted at all. You sighed again. Maybe if he was home you could sleep. Minseok left late to feed so you shouldn’t be surprised that he isn’t back yet. Was this karma coming after you now? You picked up the rose. You inspected each petal for any damage from melting. Again nothing.   
  
“Where are you?”  
  
You took one more look of the rose before placing it back on the nightstand. You placed you hand on your forehead. It’s coolness from the ice felt nice. You checked the time again, and only fifteen minutes passed!? The nerves and the wait are going to kill you. You just knew they would. You turned over again to your other side, and somehow feel asleep.  
  
When you checked the time next it was nine. God that went by faster than those silly fifteen minutes. You sat up and stretched your arms above your head. You slid to the side of your bed then headed towards your closet. There had the secret bag you smuggled in last night and why you were late coming home. Poor Minseok waited for you to come home, and you took a pit stop at the mall. You took the bag and your robe with you as you made way to your bathroom for a shower. Your shower revitalized you while waking you up fully. After you dried off, you opened your bag to reveal some elegant pieces of lingerie. They were in a lovely deep purple with accents of black lace. The pieces were also tasteful and looked so good on your body. So good that you had to check yourself out in the mirror again before putting on your robe to hide your masterpiece.   
  
You made your way downstairs to check if Minseok was back yet. Instead you found the others only just leaving. A few must have left a bit ago leaving only Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kris, and Junmyeon putting on coats. You caught Chanyeol’s attention as he waved you over.   
  
“Good morning sleepy head”  
  
You smiled back at him after letting out a big yawn. You played the overly tired role too well sometimes.  
  
“Morning. Is Minseok back do you know?”  
  
Junmyeon piped in this time.  
  
“He’s in the kitchen right now. You’ll be alright today?”  
  
You nodded trying to play it cool. Though really you weren’t as nervous and panicked as you were in bed. You should be considering you were standing in front of them with barely any clothes under your robe.  
  
“I’ll be fine grandpa. Plus Minseok will be here if anything happens. Just you all be safe okay?”  
  
They nodded before going out the door one by one. You waved to them as you watched as the car pulled away until it was out of sight. You released the breath you were holding in while watching them leave. Now they just can’t come back too soon.   
  
“Alone at last”  
  
You turned around finding Minseok leaning against the wall. He must have heard the new noise from you and came to check it out. Minseok looked wild with his hair messed up while dressing in sweats and a t-shirt. You walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips.   
  
“Just getting back hun?”  
  
“A bit ago. I was trying to make you something for breakfast... It didn’t turn out though.”  
  
You smiled as you went to hug him. How can he be so thoughtful and sweet while you are here ready to pounce on him. Did you really deserve him? Minseok motioned for you to follow him into the kitchen where you found his attempt. He must have been trying a new recipe and cooked it for too long.   
  
“You know I didn’t need breakfast anyways.”  
  
Minseok shook his head.   
  
“After I’m done with you, you will. Now you better eat.”  
  
Your stomach did a flip while your brain was doing a happy dance. Minseok didn’t totally forget the main event today, and with that comment it seemed promising. Though what is there to snack on beside him? He was the best snack in the kitchen! Though in the end you decided some strawberries and plain yogurt will do the job well. You scooped some yogurt into a bowl then topped it with a handful of cleaned strawberries. You insisted to eat in the living room where it was a little more comfortable than at the table. Minseok didn’t care as long as you ate since you’ll been needing that energy for later.   
  
“There all gone! Are you happy now?”  
  
Minseok smirked down at you.   
  
“Yes I am”  
  
You got of from your spot besides him to put the dishes away. Before returning to Minseok the living room, you took off your robe. You placed it over one of the chairs by the table before reentering the living room.  
  
“You sure you are happy?”  
  
Minseok’s jaw dropped to the floor as he saw you in your lingerie outfit. He was almost like a cartoon character with his eyes popping out of his head as he looked you over. That stop at the mall was worth this. You slowly walked back towards him on the couch. You gladly took a seat on his lap, straddling him. Minseok’s hands were instantly glued to your body, they started on your hips, up under the lace to your sides then down your thighs.  
  
“Sorry for keeping you waiting...”  
  
Minseok looked up into your eyes as you disrupted his thoughts. He was biting his lip where his eyes told you his longing and hunger. You wrapped you arms around his neck as you leaned into him. You lingered a few inches away from him before kissing him. His power may be ice, but as soon as your lips met warm spread through your body. You broke from his lips trailing kisses across his jaw then down his neck. Minseok let out a moan as you bite his neck.  
  
Minseok’s hands moved to your ass, moving you better on his lap. Now you could feel his member pressing against your crotch. You hummed against his neck as you worked on increasing the friction between your legs. You earned a deep groan from Minseok before he took over starting with assaulting your neck. He sucked on your tender flesh leaving light bruises all along your collar bone.   
  
His right hand came up moving aside the strap to your lingerie top which gave enough slack to the garment to reveal your left breast to him. Minseok gazes at your erect nipple then back to your face. His thumb teased your nipple causing a shiver to run through your body. He smirked up at you before leaning in and latching onto your breast. His tongue taking over his thumb’s job in teasing your tender nip. Minseok bit your nipple causing wines to erupt from you mouth.  
  
“Please.... Minseok”  
  
Minseok let go of your breast, moving back to face you. He rested his forehead on yours, lips centimeters apart. His eyes searching yours before kissing you soundly as if agreeing to the thoughts in your head he somehow read. His hands were at his waistband tugging the fabric off of him. Minseok easily picked you up enough to push the cloth of the sweats down to his knees. That layer may be gone, but he still had too many left. You broke the kiss to get that pesky shirt off. Minseok left you pull the shirt over his head and discarded to the side of you both. What was hidden underneath that shirt was better than finding Atlantis or El dorado. You were in awe of his chiseled chest and abs. How could he hide this? You hands instantly touched and caressed his body mostly to make sure it was real. His skin was like silk, so smooth and soft to touch. Minseok was built like a god.   
  
“You like what you see?”  
  
You nod in reply to busy in your thoughts. Would he disagree with you not wanting him to wear a shirt ever again? Minseok was restless under you, his hips jutting into yours. His member ruthlessly attacking your wet heat. Minseok picked you up and began walking to the stairs. He had troubles as he walked tripping so often on the pants he didn’t kick off.  By the time you go to the stairs you demanded him to sit and take them off. Minseok was about to stand up again, but you push him back. You hand a mischievous smile on you face as you kneeled on the stairs just below him. Minseok watched you carefully as you pulled off his panties, releasing his stiffening member to the open air. Your right hand wrapped nicely around his pulsating penis, your thumb teasing it’s head. Minseok leaned back into the stairs as he moaned. Your left hand collected your hair to one side, keeping it out of you way as you took his member into your mouth. Minseok hissed as your tongue moved along his member. His taste was intoxicating, you wanted more.   
  
Your hair was beginning to annoy you as you moved, Minseok took hold of it freeing your left hand to massage his thigh. Minseok in more control now slowed your movements down. He would cursed each time he watched your lips reach the base of his cock, taking him in fully in your warm mouth. The last time he kept you there, nose resting on his abdomen until you whined for air. Minseok freed your hair letting you pull away for much needed air. You left out a cough as the sudden air burned your lungs. Minseok kicked off his panties before he stood up from the stairs. He then reached down helping you up into his arms again, and made way for your room to please you.  
  
Unfortunately you didn’t make it to the bedroom. Minseok took you on your bedroom’s door. Your moans bounced off the hallway’s walls mixing together into one sound like your bodies. You clung so tight to Minseok as he filled you, soothing the painful ache you had for him. Your nails dug deep into his back as you orgasm underneath him. He sent you to heaven and back. Not much longer he too was in his bliss, solidifying the marks he previously started to create.   
  
Once he was calm again, Minseok carried you the rest of the way to your bed. He gently placed you on your side of the bed before taking his place next to you.   
  
“Get some rest love, I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
You turned to him with a frown.  
  
“You don’t think I can handle more of you?”  
  
“I am a vampire, I can keep going.... you my love are a human who needs her breaks and food.”  
  
You huffed pretending to be hurt, but instantly forgiving him as he pulled you close. You cuddled close to Minseok, your head resting on his exposed chest.  
  
“I love you so much Minseok”  
  
You heard Minseok chuckle.  
  
“I finally hear it out loud now?”  
  
Your blush spread from your cheeks to the tops of your ears. It was way over due and you knew it. Though how do you rest with your heart beating so fast yet? It was quiet, you were comfortable, and Minseok was home so why can't you rest? Minseok demanded a break for you before you continued on.   
  
“Minseok, I cant sleep like this.... can you tell me a story?”  
  
He looked down at you and realized you were serious. He nodded before he started his tale.  
  
“Once long ago there was a man. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in town. One night he had one too many drinks and hit on another man’s wife. That man and his friend beat up the other guy outside the bar and then left him to die in the streets...”  
  
Minseok paused for a moment, not for dramatic effect but almost trying to remember the details. Before continuing he moved his arm so he was able to pet your hair.   
  
“A couple found the man as he was nearing death and saved him. They saved him in such a way that he wished for death. The husband turned the man into a vampire like himself. The new vampire was invited to their home to keep safe, though the new vampire didn’t want anything to do with them. He went out and killed many humans in frustration of the transition. Until the wife one day calmed the new vampire. She was a mere human herself, nothing special. She did something that no one else could, she tamed the beast inside. Then she got sick and passed away....”  
  
Minseok was quiet now, and didn’t seem to want to continue anymore.   
  
“Was that man you? Minseok? Was that my grandma and grandfather? My grandmother saved you?”  
  
Minseok kissed your forehead.   
  
“She did, but now you are my anchor in this world. I will never return to that monster again.”


End file.
